His Little Gracidea
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Or, for others, this should be named "Darlin". This, as you've probably guessed, is a songfic based on the song by Avril Lavigne. Sometimes, a little emotional mement can bring two people Gijinaks closer together in love. In a love so complex that they can;t even describe how they feel about each other Rated K , but say if I should change the rating I doubt it


**So, a little one-shot to 'celebrate' the fact that I'm going back to school. Yay…holidays are over. Hooray…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Giratina, Shaymin, Mew, Palkia, or Avril Lavigne's song "Darlin".**

* * *

The Gijinka was depressed.

This was a new feeling for the half Ghost Type. Sure, he had felt rage, hatred, bitterness, hurt, happiness, love and even lust, but not _this _kind of badness. He found it hard to even give a half smile, something which he only saved for the world in general. The world that had, in reality, shunned his name.

His son was dead, his other three children were Mew knows where and his wife was always spending time with his cousin, the Space Gijinka Palkia. He knew that talking to Palkia was her way of dealing with her grief, but all the Gijinka really wanted right now was to have a nice long discussion with her. But, she seemed to be avoiding him.

What had he done?

So, the result was that he'd gone all cold, short-tempered and generally bitter again. He had never felt so bad in his life, and that's up against some pretty tough competition.

He was pushing everyone away again. Just like he had all those eons ago. He couldn't face accepting that his son was gone forever, nor could he move on to the next page of his life with Shaymin ignoring him.

And, it seemed that Shaymin no longer trusted him. Sure, she could be in the same room with him, but she seemed to no longer trust him. At all.

It hurt him, as if a blade of ice was methodically tearing him apart piece by piece. She had said to him that she was moving on, that she had come to terms with their situation. But, her abrupt words had chilled his heart. Made him feel as if he was unwanted.

"Giratina? Are you here?"

The familiar voice sent unwanted chills up his spine, and he growled in a choked voice,

"**Go away, Shaymin. Just…leave me alone…**"

"Were you crying?" Shaymin asked incredulously, coming to sit beside him.

"**Yes. Surprising, isn't it?**" he added bitterly, "**that I can feel emotion like yourself.**"

'Why are you being short with _me _for?" she snapped. "What have I done to you?"

"**Nothing! That's the problem!**" he hissed back, glaring at her through teary eyes.

"…Is it still about-," Shaymin began, but Giratina cut through her in a chill voice.

"**Yes. It is, as a matter of fact. And, no, I will never get over it.**"

"I felt like that a while ago, but now I've talked it over with-."

"**What do you think I've wanted to do! You're avoiding me on purpose, you don't say anything, and you're gone ninety-nine percent of the time and…and! The list is so extensive…**"

"Just get up, and wipe away your tears and move on. I'll try to-."

"_**Shaymin**_**!**" Giratina sounded on the verge of tears; in fact, his cheeks were already wet with tears earlier shed. "**Don't you get it! I don't want to move on…not without…**"

Here, he just broke down completely, his face hidden in his hands, sobbing hysterically. Shaymin moved over closer to his hesitantly and pulled him into her arms, letting him cry away all of his pent up grief. Something she should've let him done a while ago.

"_Shhh_, darling, _shhh…_" the Gratitude Gijinka whispered to the distraught Renegade in her arms, a wave of guilt passing over her. It was _true_, everything he'd said about her. She _had _been ignoring him for the longest time; she _had _stopped talking to him; she _is _always gone all day. In fact, the only reason she was here was because she'd felt like going on a walk.

"**It…I-it was a-all my f-f-fault!**" Giratina hiccoughed.

"No, it wasn't…"

"**I c-could've d-d-done something! **_**A-a**_**nything…**"

"You know that there was nothing that you could've done. You know that, deep down…"

A soft light of awakening came over Shaymin, and she finished to herself,

"But…you refuse to see that."

Giratina was shaking feebly, like a baby in its mother's arms after a fit of tears, and he choked out,

"**N-nobody trusts me, Shay, n-nobody…**"

"I know, darling…I felt the same way…"

"Just…let it out, Giratina, my love, just let it out…" Shaymin crooned softly, holding his shaking form protectively.

"Try to be happy, please?"

"**I…I don't know if that word has any meaning for me anymore…**"

Shaymin felt horrible for him- how could she have _not _picked up on how he'd been feeling these past few years! What a good wife she was…

"Well, I've…decided that pushing the ones I care about away doesn't fix anyone's problems. Especially the one I love the most…"

Giratina curled closer to her, his storm of crying finally finished. He didn't look up though.

"Giratina, just know that it was _never your fault_. I admit, I blamed you at first, but after a while, I realized that I was being grossly unfair. You couldn't have done anything at all. And, though you are believed to be a vital piece in his murder, I don't believe that…" Shaymin said firmly, stroking her husband's fluffy deep, dark grey hair.

"**They all say that-,**" Now, Shaymin cut him off with a growl,

"No! They don't understand the devotion you've put into our family, Giratina. And, I was blind to that as well…They should know that you would never kill anyone of us, not even under a Psychic Type's attack. I've been through similar hate on your behalf, as well…"

"**You? Why you? You were nowhere near the incident…**"

"They hate me for still staying with you."

"…**Are…**" Giratina sounded extraordinarily quiet now, "**…are you going to leave me, Shaymin? To stop the hate?**" His voice was so small and pitiful. Shaymin paused, trying not to explode at him. She settled for tilting his head up to lock her dark brown gaze with his red-rimmed, liquid crimson eyes.

"Giratina…" she started with a steely note to her voice, "I will _never, ever leave you._ I swore to be with you for the rest on my eternal days, and I will hold to that promise."

"I love you to astronomical lengths, Giratina, and I've never _not _felt like you complete me. You _must _see that, Giratina! I hate it when Mew sends you to do things for her; I feel like I'm dying, or being ripped apart. I just love you so much, Giratina…" he voice caught up in emotion, and she couldn't even begin to explain her feelings. Giratina saved her from speech as he lightly kissed her lips.

She could feel his sadness on his lips.

The kiss wasn't heated like some of the ones that she'd received from him in the past, but it was instead sweet and filled with unspoken feelings. They broke away for air after a bit, and Giratina refused to look away from her for a moment.

"G-Giratina…" his wife choked out her arms around his ghostly pale neck, "I love you so…_s-so much_…oh, _Mew..._I can't explain it…"

Giratina smiled weakly, the first smile in months. Shaymin just melted inside at the sincerity of it.

"**Feelings reciprocated, my little Gracidea…much reciprocated…**" he murmured, his hands resting lightly on her waist. He nuzzled her, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"That name…"

"**Yes, I thought it might annoy you…**" Shaymin kissed him fully at that comment. Kissed him heatedly, passionately, lovingly. When she pulled away finally, she merely breathed,

"You're back to normal."

Giratina, from that day forward, was found smiling much more often. That being said, Shaymin had also hung around him much more frequently. He only smiled for her.

His little Gracidea.

* * *

**That…was…what?**

**I honestly don't know what came over me, but I guess I have been listening to the song mentioned in this song fic on repeat for at least an hour…that does strange things to your mind…**

**Well, I guess its better that being possessed by The Dark Lord!**

…**ahem. I'm sorry, this note is retarded. Ignore it.**

**~Padfoot**


End file.
